The Last Stand
by Keys Studio
Summary: When the world falls to chaos and destruction, who will be there to stop the source, the almighty Dark Lord Cthulu? It is said that it takes an immortal to kill another immortal, but is it possible that perhaps a group of mortals could accomplish the same thing? Really, to those who need heroes in a world gone dark, who really cares as long as they can see the light of day again?


**Shhhh, before anyone asks, this one will take me a while to do. I have the first seven chapters written out on paper, but they're undergoing revision due to the sister story being written off on the side and I want it take make sense. There are a multitude of pairings.**

 **Pairings may include and are probably not limited to – K2, Stendy, Cutters, Creek, Dip, and… I don't know. I'll mark any I missed later on because my memory is shit.**

 **Warnings: Blood, violence, yaoi, het, the Anti-Christ, Jesus, God, Satan, Cthulu, death, depression, insanity, chaos… And again, I will mark anything I missed later!**

[xXx]

The sealed hole between dimensions beneath the ocean's surface began to quake, cracking; the hole's reopening rather eminent. The quaking became more and more violent, worsening until finally creatures of horror and gruesome yore dreamt by a madman poured through the opening, shrieking in their sick and twisted sense of joy as they were freed from their old confines and into a world of which they could rule. This time, they would not be stopped. They would not be sent back to R'lyeh this time. They planned on rallying all of the members of the Cult of Cthulhu and bring forth destruction and eternal darkness, their original objective before they had been sent to the nightmare city fallen from the stars. The rivers would run dry of water and begin to flow with the crimson blood of the many humans that will fall to the wretched teeth and jagged claws of the monsters; The skies would fade into nothingness, all hope gone from the world; The luscious greens of the land would turn into barren, cracked areas of the Earth's crust, her flesh slowly and surely rotting away like those of the past.

The creatures' cries shattered the peaceful cheers and enjoyment of mortal fun above the water as they broke beyond the surface. Everyone who had been there to see the event screamed in fear, most managing to run away (though not for very long), the rest having their bodies become dismembered with sickening rips, their blood splattered and soaked up by the warmed sands of the beach. Only four people didn't run away or scream or anything of the sort. The legendary goth kids of South Park High School. They merely dropped their cigarettes and stared with wide eyes. The creatures merely bypassed them as they watched.

"Maybe this time," mumbled Pete, "we will be delivered."

[xXx]

"My report is on the lost city of R'lyeh, read from the Necronomican," Kenneth McCormick said, reading his report papers. "I, Kenneth McCormick, have been to the lost city of R'lyeh twice before. I only recall my second visiting. I am well aware that most of you believe that R'lyeh is a fictional place from _The Call of Cthulu_ by H. P. Lovecraft, but some of you," his light blue eyes quickly scanned over Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, and Timmy Burch, "know as well as I do that the nightmare corpse-city is real." Then his eyes darkened, a swirling dark aura forming all around him, his voice deepening, "Creatures of horror and despair… beyond that of man's grasp… search, search for us… sons and daughters of Adam and Eve… just so they can wretch from us our flesh and drain us of every last drop of our blood… tainted by the Seven Sins…"

" _Dude!"_ Stan cried out, his eyes wide with far. "This is _so_ not helping my nightmares of that place!" He shuddered, pulling his red poof ball hat down over his ocean blue eyes. "Three weeks… _Three weeks!_ All I can see is my friends and Mom and Dad and Shelly… All of them, torn to shreds and thrown into a mound of flesh and fabric…!" He made a disgruntled noise like he was about to throw up. He swallowed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Stan," smiled Kyle, reaching over and patting the boy on the back. "It's just a nightmare…"

"You don't get it, Kyle!" Stan snapped, lifting the edge of his hat to look at his best friend. "Everyone is there too… Those monsters… they always reach for me next… Then I wake up…" He pulled the hat back down. "It's horrifying!"

The daywalker frowned and then glared at a certain sleeping fat boy. "You know, if it weren't for a certain _rodent_ , we wouldn't have gone there in the first place." When his words didn't wake the boy, he twitched slightly. "Dick."

"Kyle!" snapped Mr. Garrison in warning.

"Sorry, Mr. Garrison," apologized Kyle, backing off. He had forgotten that the aging man was there in the first place. He had been so quiet… "But I'm telling the truth! If it weren't for Cartman allying himself with Cthulhu, we wouldn't have been sent there! He had him _banish_ us!"

"You know, there was something that I didn't understand…" Token spoke up. "We learned it before Bradley defeated Cthulhu… It was something like… 'That is not dead…'"

"'Which gain eternal lie, and with strange eons even Death may die,'" Kenny finished. His eyes were cold yet knowing. He had known that his friends had been looking into the subject, but he had assumed that they had been smart enough to figure it out already. Go figure. "Just think of the movie _Hancock_ and you'll get it." He turned and sat his papers on Mr. Garrison's desk. He grabbed a piece of chalk and began to write on the board, drawing himself and Cthulhu. "Think of it this way. If I were to fight Cthulhu and die, I would not come back like I normally do."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Stan asked in confusion. "You never die. You're standing right there… And you look alive to me."

The chalk snapped in half with a loud crack. "You assholes _never_ remember!" he snapped, throwing the broken pieces of chalk at the noirette.

"Kenny!" griped Mr. Garrison.

Kenny growled and slammed his fist into the board. He covered his face with the palm of his hand for a moment, needing to calm down. He did after a minute, sighing heavily. "Just… imagine that I _did_ die all of the time. Just a situation, nothing more, alright?" He was met with numerous nods. "I would be considered immortal. Cthulhu is immortal, as well. Sooo, that means that if we were ever to fight, it would be like two normal guys fighting. One pulls out a gun, and _BAM!_ One of us is dead. Point made, story ended. Simple as that."

"So basically," drawled Token, "if you fought and died, you wouldn't come back. Given the situation, of course."

"Bingo."

"Makes sense," noted Butters a bit nervously, rubbing his knuckles together.

Kyle suddenly spoke up, his ginger brows knitted together in confusion, "Wait…" He looked the blond who was standing at the front of the class in confusion. "Kenny, when you were reading your speech earlier, you said you went to R'lyeh twice. How? You weren't sent there with us seven years ago…"

"Yes, I was," muttered Kenny with an angry twitch to his brow.

The daywalker blinked in confusion and looked up in thought. "Were you…?" He shook his head. "Whatever. When was the first time?"

"I think when my parents were at that meeting," frowned the blond admittedly. "I think so, anyways. It's kind of a blur since, you know, I was _inside my mother's womb_ and all…" He wanted to point out to his friends and classmates that he had indeed been there with them seven years prior, but since they never seemed to remember that he continuously died over and over again, his argument on the matter would be null and void to their ears. He remembered telling them to hide, planning on killing himself in order to return to their world to find help.

"I wish I could remember being in my mama's womb," mused Butters offhandedly, looking up a little at the ceiling in thought. Before anyone could tell him to shut up or keep it to himself, the building began to quake under their feet.

"Wh-what's going on?" Stan stammered out in surprise.

"Everyone, under your desks! It's an earthquake!" Mr. Garrison called out, ducking underneath his own desk. All of his students followed suit, sliding in underneath their desks as they had been told to do numerous times in their practice earthquake drills. Kenny dived to the floor, doing a military crawl over to Kyle's desk, hiding beside him with ease.

"Wait, Cartman is still asleep!" Butters cried out, scrambling out from under the safety of his desk. He rushed over to the still sleeping fat teenager and pushed him out of his seat. Then he crawled under the male's desk, tugging him up beside him. Now everyone was presumably safe. Well, as safe as they could get now that the lights had decided to blow out overhead. "O-oh, hamburgers…" murmured the small blond, rubbing his knuckles together fretfully. "H-hey, fellas, I-I don't think this is an ordinary earthquake…"

As if on cue, the ceiling was ripped from its support, revealing blood covered monsters with razor sharp teeth and long, jagged talons, large, ragged wings sprouting from their backs and flexing menacingly. One sniffed the air of the classroom and cast a long, terrifying glance throughout the room, as though searching for something. The instant its black, beady eyes landed on Kenny, it reached in with crimson coated talons, grabbing hold of the male. Everyone screamed, and Kyle began to panic, grabbing hold of the claw and beating at it. He demanded that it let him go. Of course, the ginger was merely knocked aside, losing consciousness as his head collided roughly against the floor. This elected a startled and frightened cry from Kenny. "Kyle!" he cried. He turned and looked at the monster with a mortified expression.

"Son of Stuart and Carol McCormick," breathed the monster, "son of Adam, blessed with our Dark Lord's eternal gift… It is time."

"Time?"

"Time to choose your _side_ …" The monster grinned a monstrous grin, showing all of its nasty, gory teeth. "The war for Earth has officially begun. Which side are you on? The side of our glorious Dark Lord…" It sneered down at Kenny's horrified classmates. "Or the side of these _pathetic_ mortals?"


End file.
